


What You Share With Your Dearest Friends

by whaleandjanuary



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anxiety, Biting, Cuckolding, Dimitri being a brat for two minutes, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Impregnation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Flayn's whole deal, Vaginal Sex, get it Flayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleandjanuary/pseuds/whaleandjanuary
Summary: Having exhausted Faerghus's medical and magical knowledge on infertility, Flayn and Dedue seek a trusted friend to help Flayn get pregnant.Dimitri, said friend, is a bundle of worries. He insists Dedue be present so the act feels less like cheating.This has some (sexy) ramifications.Kinkmeme fill: Flayn/Dedue + Dimitri, cuckholding/impregnation
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro/Flayn, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Flayn, Flayn/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	What You Share With Your Dearest Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a kinkmeme prompt - Dedue/Flayn + Dimitri, cuckolding/impregnation. Full text: 
> 
> Dedue and Flayn have been married for some time now, and Dimitri is, of course, happy for them, and believes that there's pretty much no way anything could go wrong for them.  
> That is until they confess that in spite of many attempts and all of Flayn's magic, they can't have kids because Dedue is infertile.
> 
> However, Flayn would still love to have kids, and Dedue just wants her to be happy first and foremost, so they decided to ask Dimitri if he would help them, as he is the only one they would want and trust for this.
> 
> After a brief crisis of faith, because some part of Dimitri still feels that it would be betraying Dedue's trust to sleep with Flayn and because he would feel irresponsible for 'abandoning' the child to be raised by another man, Dimitri agrees -- on the condition that Dedue is present during the act, to help ease some of Dimitri's guilt by making it feel less like sneaking around.
> 
> (Un)fortunately for everybody, they discover that they're all pretty into this, actually.

Dimitri looked between them. Flayn sat on the chaise at the foot of the bed, staring up at him pleasantly but expectantly. Dedue was in an overstuffed armchair five or six feet from the bed - close enough to see but not truly involved.

Dimitri was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a robe, his eyepatch, _and nothing else_. He was also quietly drowning in his own anxiety.

Finally, after a full minute of silence, he spoke. "I don't think I can do this."

Flayn nodded. "All right. Why?"

So many things. How long it had been since he'd last had sex. Fears of hurting Flayn. Worry that someone would find out and insist he take the baby back and make it his heir. Worry that Dedue would hate him. 

And, of course, Dimitri's brain still being frozen on the very concept of his best friend (and teenage crush) coming to him and saying, "I need you to impregnate my wife." (Not in those words, but still.) Dimitri had insisted Dedue be here so it didn't feel like ... cheating, but now all Dimitri could think was _what if that was worse?_ Why was he forcing Dedue to watch something he couldn't possibly want to see?

"Dimitri," Flayn said, gently.

He looked at her. He tried to calm his breathing. She'd changed while he was getting cleaned up. Well, undressed, perhaps, into a lacy bra and panties, spring green with tiny pink and purple flowers, held on with little ribbons. She'd pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, and she wore dangling earrings that Dimitri had given her for her last birthday. She'd told him a few years ago how she loved earrings but could never wear them anymore because she had to hide her ears. One of the tiny tragedies of being Flayn, and -

"Dimitri!" she said, less gently. He snapped his head up to meet her gaze, embarrassed. He heard Dedue chuckle. 

Flayn shook her head. "If you have specific fears, _please_ tell them to me. Perhaps you are correct and this cannot work out. But I am not ready to give up just yet. Is it all right if I come sit with you?"

"Yes, of course." He motioned and she sat on the bed beside him, taking one of his hands in hers. 

"Talk to me," she said. "Talk to us," she added, waving at Dedue. 

Dimitri took a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt you," he began. 

"You cannot hurt me. I am a dragon," she said, as though that solved it. "And I have seen you be gentle. What is your next concern?" 

He hesitated. He didn't want to rehash something already discussed. Yes, they were certain the issue was with Dedue and not with Flayn. Yes, Flayn wanted to try to bear a child, which ruled out adoption, at least to start. No, the baby was very unlikely to bear the Crest of Blaiddyd; based on knowledge of human/Nabatean relations, the baby would either have Cethleann's Crest or a completely novel one. 

But this: "And you do not wish for me to merely ... provide material, er, indirectly?" 

"What?!" Flayn looked at him in actual shock. "Why would I pass up this opportunity?" 

"Um, well, the - wait, the - what?" Dimitri stammered. 

Dedue stifled a laugh. No, he'd failed; he was laughing. "When we first discussed seeking a friend to help, Flayn immediately yelled, 'Dimitri! I want Dimitri!' without allowing me to ask if she had anyone in mind." 

"I do not sound like that!" said Flayn, indignant. "But, yes. Having come to this position, I wanted to make the most of it."

Oh dear. "And you, Dedue?" asked Dimitri. "When I asked you to be here, I was only thinking of my own comfort. I should have considered whether you would find the sight upsetting."

Dedue considered this. "I am ... intrigued. Carry on. I will leave if this upsets me."

Flayn rubbed her thumb over the back of Dimitri's hand. "Do you have more worries which we should talk over?" 

Dimitri sighed. "Sadly, yes. I wonder if -"

Flayn held up her other hand. "Before we address your next concern, is it all right if I rub your shoulders? You seem very tense."

He took in the sincerity in her upturned face. He desperately wanted to avoid disappointing her, but he couldn't see any way out of it. 

"Yes, Flayn. Whatever you wish." 

"Good, good! Please tell me if anything hurts." She knelt behind him and pulled his robe slightly open so she could reach his shoulders. Her hands were cool against his skin as she began kneading his muscles. "What was your next concern?" 

"What if ..." This one ate at him. "... what if at some point the child figures it out? What if they're resentful that I wasn't part of their life?"

"Why won't you be part of their life?" asked Dedue, surprised.

"Well, of course I would, but - wouldn't they be angry to discover they were the child of the king but not a prince or princess?"

"We hadn't planned on concealing anything from the child." Dedue looked to Flayn and then back to Dimitri.

Flayn spoke as she worked. "I do not think they will think of you as 'the king.' They will know what role Mommy and Daddy's friend Dimitri played, and it is our hope that you will be close to them as well. They will most likely think of you as the man who is almost as tall as Daddy and can throw them very high."

That sounded kind of nice, really. 

"Oh my, you do feel as tense as you look," Flayn said. Her hands were small and soft, but she was able to press her thumbs into his muscles much harder than he'd expected. Relaxing was always difficult for Dimitri, but she was managing to force some of his tension out of him. 

"You are helping, Flayn," he said. 

"Excellent. I would like to continue down your back, if that is permissible." He nodded. "You continue vocalizing your fears and we will continue with the reassurances." 

No avoiding the immediate issues forever, he supposed. "I suspect I may be a disappointment, Flayn. I am ... woefully out of practice, with any kind of lovemaking." 

"Ah! That is no concern to me. I will tell you a secret." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "My preference is for you to lie down and permit me to have my way with you." She laughed. "Looking down in that manner allows me to pretend for a moment that I am tall."

Yes, that was likely for the best. There would be much less risk of injury. All he needed to provide was a warm body. And the erection he still couldn't muster.

But Dimitri forced himself to smile anyway. "That's adorable, Flayn." 

She scoffed and somehow pushed her fingers into him even harder. "Ugh. I strive so hard to no longer be _adorable_." It was true. After the war, Flayn ceased wearing her puffy-sleeved student's uniform and slightly adjusted - or added - makeup. She immediately seemed to age five years.

"Ah, that's ... fun?" Dimitri offered.

"I will allow it. Well, are your fears allayed?"

He swallowed, heavily. Out with it, then. "To be fully honest, I'm not sure I'll be able to perform at all." 

There was no surprise in Flayn's voice as she said, "We will see what we can do. Tell me, what do you think about when you touch yourself?" 

Nothing. No one. Faceless bodies touching him. Friends long and safely dead. The scattered memories of companions in the slums of Fhirdiad, names mostly forgotten and a name not his own.

"I ... very little," was what he managed to say. 

"Hm. Perhaps if ..." Flayn hooked her chin over Dimitri's shoulder. "May I touch your nipples?" 

"Yes. Flayn ... you don't have to ask about every single touch," he said, as she came around to his front. "Anything you do will be fine, I promise." 

"Is that so?" she asked. She opened his robe slightly more and rubbed her hands up and down his chest. It felt nice, and it was something of a disappointment when she stopped and clapped her hands together. "Very well! Get on your hands and knees. You may lap at my quim and Dedue shall penetrate you from behind. If neither of those grants you an erection, then I will regretfully agree that we must cancel our lovemaking." 

Dimitri choked on air. Dedue made a noise as well, although it might have been laughter. "W - what?" 

Flayn pointed a finger right at his nose. "And _that_ face is why I shall continue to ask about your comfort levels!" 

He wasn't exactly sure what his face was doing but it certainly felt hot. "No, Flayn, I ... I mean ... where did you even learn that language?" 

Flayn raised her eyebrows. "Dimitri, I am a married woman. Also significantly older than you are." 

"Well, yes, but you spent most of that asleep, so in practice -"

Flayn pinched both of Dimitri's nipples, hard. Dimitri gasped and arched his back. The glare she fixed him with went straight to his manhood, which had finally noticed Dimitri's task for the night. "I have been _awake_ for significantly more years than you have been _alive_. Nabateans _age slowly_. I have had enough of my father insisting I adhere to some pointless show of innocence for an entire human lifetime. I will thank you to refrain from doing the same. Are we quite clear?" 

Dimitri nodded, slowly. "Yes ... ma'am?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Good!" Flayn said, suddenly all cheer again. She let go of his nipples, and patted his cheek while he panted. "Hm, have I been too gentle with you? Did you need rougher handling?" 

She reached out with her free hand and squeezed a nipple again. Dimitri closed his eyes and whined from the back of his throat, and presumably that told her all she needed to know. 

"So then ... perhaps I should make _you_ touch _me_?" She toyed with the top of her panties.

"Please." Yes. He needed to be _doing_ something. He was just marinating in his worries sitting here like this, even with all of their reassurances. 

"All right." She pulled at the ribbons on either hip and the panties fell away. She lay back. "Show me what you know."

Dimitri stretched his arms up and then repositioned, laying flat to the bed. He pushed his arms under her thighs, and turned his face to kiss her. Flayn was so warm here, her skin so soft. He pressed his lips into her thighs, wet, open-mouthed kisses. He sighed, happily. 

He gently nipped at her skin. "Is that ...?" he started to ask, but she made a pleased noise.

"Yes, you may," Flayn said. 

He bit slightly harder, which also seemed to be acceptable. He started sucking a mark into her skin, and _that_ got a quiet but drawn-out _Ohhh_. 

He broke away and studied the scene before him. She didn't seem particularly wet, but he could fix this. He had done this. These were memories he could feel even if the faces had been lost to him when the slums burned. 

He dipped his tongue between her folds and licked. She smelled familiar, though she tasted of the same nothing as everything else. He pressed the flat of his tongue against her clit and gently rubbed and she made _such_ a satisfying noise. 

"Good boy," she said, and _that_ sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. "Keep going." 

He wanted to trace every part of her with his tongue. He pushed into her again. Now she was wet, and he was determined to continue this turn of events. He freed one of his hands, gently pressed his thumb into her clit, and rubbed in a tiny circle. She rewarded him with more encouragement. 

Flayn reached her hands down, wove her fingers into his hair, and pulled. She wasn't directing him, merely holding him tightly, enough to cause a tiny twinge of pain. He moaned into her, and she squirmed slightly at the vibrations. So he kept doing it. 

He wished he'd had a better idea of what he wanted earlier, because he could have had his face buried between her legs this whole time. Pleasing her. 

"Oh, this is a spectacular sensation. I pray you will continue. I am nearing a climax and should like t- ah - aah - aa _aaah_ hh ..." All right, so that was the correct amount of pressure. Her grip tightened in his hair and her hips shook. Close then. She was soaked, and at this point so was he. Goddess, she was beautiful and vibrant. He wanted to live here. She made him feel so alive and ... and useful. 

Dimitri struggled to keep his own hips still. He really was hard now, and what a foolish thing it would be if he ended up spilling into the sheets after everything. 

Now Flayn did move him into a slightly different position as he continued to work her with his tongue and fingers. His grip was probably bruising her thigh but she was busy gasping words he couldn't understand. Maybe archaic curses. Maybe something for Dedue's ears. 

No matter. She let out a sharp moan and Dimitri felt a gush of fluid as her body tensed. He continued through it, tongue curled inside her as she rocked her hips into him. 

Eventually she stilled but he continued to press up against her, sloppily, hungrily. He wanted to feel more; wanted her to feel more. 

But at this, she pulled his head up sharply. "No." Flayn started to sit up. 

Dimitri whimpered. She was really pulling his hair. "I can keep going. I can -"

Flayn let go of his hair and put a finger to his lips. "I am certain you can." She swiped a fingertip through the wetness on his chin, then brought her finger back to his lips. He flicked his tongue against the pad, then gently started sucking on her finger. "I bet you could do that for quite some time."

He nodded. He hoped his eagerness was apparent on his face. 

"But that is not what you are here for. Is it, Dimitri?" 

He shook his head, downcast. 

"Tell me," she said, "are you still concerned about performance?" 

He shook his head again. Hah, how was he still feeling shy after ... after all this? 

She popped her finger out of his mouth. "Sit up. May I see?" 

Dimitri pulled himself into a sitting position. Flayn untied his robe, which was by this point covering very little anyway. 

Flayn's eyes widened in shock and Dimitri was suddenly mortified again. But then she looked up with a broad smile. "Your Majesty, how have you concealed such a treasure? Is this why you remain steadfastly single? Because if you were to take a lover, the secret would get out and soon the entire Kingdom would be awaiting a turn at your bedroom door?" She clearly meant the teasing to be good-natured, but he still felt ashamed somehow. 

She must have seen something in his expression, because she lowered her voice and said, "You are beautiful. Every part of you. Thank you for sharing this with me." She put both hands around his cock and experimentally stroked him a few times, slowly.

"Ah?" Now his face felt hot and he was completely at a loss for words.

"I can deny myself no longer!" She was still smiling but it had twisted into a bit of a smirk now. "Lay back and permit me to ravish you."

He sank back against the bed. Flayn pulled at one of the sheets and carefully wiped his face off. "There. As I said: beautiful." 

Dimitri then watched as she waved her hand to the side with a flourish. What was - a small bottle landed in her outstretched hand. "A lovely throw!" she said, over her shoulder. 

Dimitri glanced over to Dedue, who gave a little half-wave at Flayn. 

She opened the bottle, and poured a bit of oil over Dimitri's cock. He winced, expecting cold, but it was pleasantly warm. Flayn stroked him again, fingers sliding easily. He forced himself to stay still, but couldn't suppress a groan. 

"I do not think we shall _need_ the extra lubrication, but ..." Flayn twisted her wrist and - ah! - he bucked his hips before he could stop himself. "... but you seem to agree it makes the experience more pleasurable." 

"Flayn ... this feels ... you feel incredible." He clenched his hands into fists in the sheets. 

"Yes!" Flayn placed her hands on Dimitri's chest and leaned in to grin at him. "I am amazing and I feel wonderful." 

"You are amazing and you feel wonderful," he repeated, reverently. 

"Oh!" she said, fondly. "Oh, Dimitri. I am sorry I misinterpreted what you needed. I thought it would help you to talk through your worries. But perhaps what you needed were directions, a few boundaries for your behavior?" 

"I ... I suspect I needed both," he said. 

Flayn nodded, and climbed over his hips. She took his cock in hand again, letting out a small "oh" as she lined the head up with her entrance. 

"In that case, my -" she gasped as she started to sink down, "- my directions for you are to - _unh_ \- to lay back and to - to enjoy yourself. Oh. _Ohh_ " Her hips met his. So much sensation. Goddess, had it ever felt like this? "Tell me how you feel." 

"I feel as though I'm not going to last terribly long," Dimitri said. 

Flayn rolled her hips. "Try. Oh, please, try. This feels quite good. You're so ... so _solid_." 

Flayn clearly knew what she wanted, which allowed Dimitri to focus on trying to keep control of himself. She was so stunning - eyes tightly shut, moans and heavy breaths escaping her open mouth, thighs flexing as she rode him. She was so warm around him, the friction driving him towards a precipice. He bit his lip and dug his fingernails into his palms. 

Flayn rubbed on hand along her neck and the other across her breasts. "Oh, Dedue ..." 

Oh. Right, yes. Of course. She'd be picturing her husband. Dimitri needed to be silent -

"Oh, Dedue, you are missing _out_ ," she continued. "I know, I know ..." She let out a long moan. "With boys you want to be _doing_ and not _receiving_. But you _must_ ride Dimitri at some point. I think he would make a convert even of you." 

Dedue _hmmed_ non-committally. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." 

Dimitri picked his thoughts up from the metaphorical staircase they had just fallen down and looked over at Dedue. He didn't see the look of sorrow or resignation he feared. Dedue was staring at them and biting his lower lip, fingers tightly gripping the arms of his chair. 

Dimitri had a sudden, _dangerous_ thought. He took a chance on it. He slid his hands up to hold Flayn's hips, moving her up and down on his cock. She leaned her head back with a sigh and let him take control. Dimitri called to Dedue, "Your wife is very beautiful." 

"She is," Dedue answered, expression briefly fond. He licked his lips and shifted slightly in his seat. 

"Yes, I am," said Flayn, between moans. "I am a delight and everyone who meets me is instantly charmed. Harder, _please, oh_." Dimitri _pulled_ Flayn down onto him. Yes, he had forgotten this. She was so tight around his cock and so _enthusiastic_. She said harder; he could give harder. He roughly slammed her into his hips and was rewarded with a gasp.

Dimitri turned his head to face Dedue more directly. "I don't know that I'm going to be able to return her to you." 

"We'll see about that." Dedue smiled but his voice shook slightly. 

"Well, she seems quite happy riding my cock. I'm not sure she's going to want to be returned." Goddess, he hoped his expression made it clear he was trying to be playful. 

Dedue placed his elbow on the armrest and put his chin on his hand. "Oh, I can show her a time you can't possibly imagine." He flashed his teeth, a momentary grin before returning to his serious face. All right then. 

"You're both pretty," murmured Flayn. "You can share." 

"Are you going to empty her out and ruin all my hard work?" asked Dimitri, a hint of mockery in his tone. "Then she's going to have to come back for more. Maybe she'll keep coming back anyway, even after she doesn't need to." He placed a hand on Flayn's belly. 

"Perhaps," said Dedue. He leaned forward, legs spread. Dimitri could see the bulge in his trousers. Maybe he stared too long - Dedue reached down, ground the heel of his palm against himself. Dimitri's gaze followed the slight movement up and down. 

_Come join us,_ he thought but didn't say. Instead, he wrenched his gaze back to Flayn, and said, "She'll be even more beautiful with her belly round and swollen with my child. Won't she be a sight then, bouncing on my cock, still begging me to fill her?" 

"Oh my," whispered Flayn. 

Dedue loomed over him suddenly. He was breathing almost as heavily as Dimitri now. "I could break you in half," he said, raising his eyebrows. 

Dimitri was close enough to reach out and touch him, but he refrained. Instead he gave another long look at Dedue's groin, then smirked up at Dedue's face. "I should like to see you try." 

"Don't tempt me," said Dedue, and slammed his hand down onto Dimitri's shoulder. 

There was a secret about Dedue and Dimitri, known only to the two of them. They had kissed, once upon a time. More than kissed, even, were well on their way to needing the term "lovers." But Dedue had stopped them before they could really get anywhere, with the finality of a, "No, we cannot. I won't." 

Dimitri had been hurt, but done his best to conceal it. There was enough trouble with the outward presentation of their relationship. He had no desire to harm what was left of their friendship further. So he locked the feelings of that boy deep within his heart and strove to forget them. 

Dedue and Dimitri loved each other, certainly. But it was platonic, at least on Dedue's side - the love between best friends, comrades-in-arms, family. And, once rebuffed, Dimitri's lust had slowly cooled. He had been so happy when Dedue and Flayn were wed. His heart had solidified into something pleasant and still, a fond thought of "Ah, perhaps in another life."

But his feelings weren't gone, they had never _gone_. And as Dedue touched him, the glass of Dimitri's heart dropped into a roaring furnace and boiled. 

Dimitri's eye shut and he came with a howl.

Later, a thousand years and a minute later, when he was emptied of anything he could possibly give to Flayn, he slowly opened his eye. He blinked up at Dedue, who still stared down at him. 

"And I barely touched you," Dedue said, softly. 

Dimitri drew in a shaky breath. They looked at each other for a long moment. 

"I ... hesitate to interrupt, but I am stuck. Can someone rescue me?" Oh. Flayn was struggling to get off of him. 

Dimitri sat up to assist, but Dedue lifted her up and brought her in for a kiss. She wrapped her legs around him and returned the kiss eagerly. They were beautiful, their love obvious. 

Oh, oh. Now in the calm, the reality of what he'd been doing crashed into him. He had taunted Dedue about his _wife_. 

"Ok, ok, put me down," said Flayn. Dedue released her and she flopped down onto the bed. "Dimitri, you must let that shameless flirt out more often. He is a pip." 

"Ah ... oh," he said, having nothing better to offer. 

Flayn lay on the bed with her hair fanned out around her. "Dedue, you must let me keep him," she said. "Let us both keep him." She snaked a hand down her belly, past the patch of green hair, and began rubbing her fingers in circles around her clit. "He does not need to be king. We do not need a king. Dimitri, you have advisors. Come be king of our bed. My cooking has greatly improved. I can keep you filled and you can keep _me_ filled." 

Dimitri's eyes were so wide he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to close them. "Flayn, are you quite all right? Dedue -" he turned to Dedue, who seemed to be amused by the whole thing, "- is she all right?" 

Dedue shrugged. "This is reasonably typical if she is having a good time." 

Flayn kept talking. "Dimitri, I realize I left my promise of rougher handling unfulfilled. I would be happy to slap you if it would improve your mood, but you will need to come closer, as I am preoccupied." 

"Ah, that's not necessary, Flayn." He stared at her thighs, wet with mixed fluids. _He did that._

"What about you, love?" asked Flayn. "I could feel you had taken some interest in our activities. Did you enjoy the show?" 

Dedue crossed his arms. "How could I not? You're so beautiful. Both of you." 

"Both of us?" She clicked her tongue. "Ahhhh, you liar. 'I'm doing this for Dimitri's comfort,' indeed." 

Dedue cleared his throat. "That was a true statement." 

"But was it the _entire_ truth, my love?" 

"Mmm, perhaps not." Dimitri could see the faint tinge of red on his cheeks. 

"Well, you will need to remove your clothing now; everything has gotten all wet." Dedue shook his head but started to pull his shirt off. "Dimitri is right, you know. You cannot touch me or risk undoing all of our hard work. Perhaps His Majesty can assist you?" 

"Yes," agreed Dimitri. "It would be only proper after what I did to your wife - oh." 

Dedue's neck and shoulders were covered in marks. Clearly he saw Dimitri's expression, because he said, "She likes to bite. I'm surprised she didn't bite you at all." 

Flayn scoffed. "You cannot bite on a first date!" 

Dedue raised his eyebrows. "Interesting. If I recall our first proper date -"

"Dimitri, could you please remove my husband's pants so he ceases this conversation?" 

Dimiri reached for Dedue's laces, but stopped. "Please?" He looked up. 

Dedue smiled faintly. "Go on." 

Dedue still stood at the side of the bed. Dimitri undid the laces and pushed down Dedue's clothing until his cock sprang free. Dimitri got down on his elbows and inhaled Dedue's scent. Did he remember ...? No, but it was comforting all the same. 

He ran his thumb along the underside and then followed with his tongue. Oh yes. He wrapped one of his hands around Dedue's cock. Hah, and Flayn had called _him_ solid. 

He licked around the head, tongue pressing against the slit before moving to take more of Dedue in. Goddess, he was so out of practice and he wanted to be _in_ practice. He wanted to swallow Dedue down completely but he wasn't sure he could. But his mouth was still pleasantly full, and he heard a soft noise from Dedue as Dimitri moved his tongue. 

Dimitri reached out to cup Dedue's balls. He made a muffled noise of pleasure when he felt Dedue start to move slightly back and forth. Dimitri swallowed. _I can take him deeper._

When Dedue pushed him back, Dimitri felt a brief burst of panic. No, he couldn't take a second rejection _now_. But Dedue said, "I want to do something different. Can you get into a kneeling position?" 

Right. _Stop worrying._ He trusted Dedue with his life, and Dedue and Flayn had trusted him with quite possibly the most important thing he'd ever participate in. This was going to be ok. He would do whatever Dedue asked, and most likely love it besides. 

He knelt while Dedue took off the rest of his clothing. Flayn had sat up and was holding the bottle of oil. "Please spread your legs a bit?" she asked Dimitri. 

He shifted position slightly. The bed creaked as Dedue's weight settled behind him. 

Flayn poured oil onto her hands, then rubbed them into the skin between his thighs. He sighed contentedly at the sensation of her kneading the muscles there. Dimitri swayed backwards as Dedue wrapped his arms around him. Dedue was so warm, his grip firm and protective. 

Dedue kissed the back of his neck. "Thank you for taking care of me." 

"Hah," Dimitri said quietly, as Dedue nuzzled his neck. He didn't smell like his usual soap. He smelled like chamomile. Soothing. "I'm not doing anything at all." 

"You've shared yourself with both of us. I would not call that nothing." 

Dedue tucked Dimitri's hair behind an ear, then leaned in and _bit_ him. Dimitri gasped and shivered with arousal. He didn't think he'd be turned on again tonight, but he was reassessing that assumption. He was intensely aware of Dedue's cock pressed against his ass. 

"I cannot believe you bit him before I had the opportunity to!" said Flayn, indignant. 

"There's my other should _uhmmm_ -" Dedue pressed several fingers into Dimitri's mouth and he was suddenly too busy licking them to finish his thought. Not that he would have been comprehensible anyway. 

"My turn," Dedue said. "Come then. Up. Hold your legs together as firmly as you can." 

Dedue pulled Dimitri upright as much as possible while keeping him on his knees. Dimitri tried to chase Dedue's fingers as he withdrew them. But Dedue slid his hand down Dimitri's chest and stomach, over his hip, and behind Dimitri's back. A moment later, Dimitri felt Dedue's cock nudging between his thighs. 

"Please, go on," whispered Dimitri, and bit his lip to quiet a whimper. Dedue tightened his grip across Dimitri's chest, dug the fingers of his other hand into Dimitri's hip, and began to thrust. 

Dimitri pressed his thighs together, his breaths coming out with little sighs at the end. He wondered what Dedue's face looked like right now. There were very few people who could make Dimitri feel small, and a similarly small number who could make him feel _safe_. Dedue was the sole person at the intersection of the two sets. Dimitri wanted nothing more than to make him happy, to hear his noises of pleasure. To watch him lose himself. 

Dimitri reached back and put his hand on Dedue's cheek, felt the contradiction of soft skin and scars. He listened to Dedue's rough breathing and smiled. Dedue's cock brushed against Dimitri's balls with every motion. The teasing sensation was building, and was going to kill him _very slowly._ He slid his other hand down towards his own cock. Surely Flayn wouldn't be upset if he touched himself a little ... 

Dedue bit him again, harder, and Dimitri flinched and moaned - but Dedue held him fast. Dedue shushed him again, soothing his tongue over the mark. Dimitri let his head fall back against Dedue's chest. 

"I love you," Dimitri said, and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. It was too late. It had just burst out. 

"I know," said Dedue, tilting Dimitri's face to kiss along his jaw. "I love you too." 

Dimitri kept his hand over his mouth. 

Dedue continued to mark him while Dimitri whined into his fingers. Dedue set a relentless cadence with the snap of his hips, his cock hot between Dimitri's slick thighs. 

Dimitri's thoughts were filled with bursts of pain and pleasure. Dedue had him, Dedue had him. He covered a moan with his palm. Flayn and Dedue could use him as they wanted - whatever they saw fit. He would bring them joy for how much they'd brought him joy. 

Dedue moved his hand from Dimitri's hip and pressed it into Dimitri's stomach. "Yes, she'll grow round and full with child. You'll have made your mark. But I will take care of her, and I will place my hands on her belly and feel _my baby_ kick and roll. I wonder, Dimitri ... Do you think the servants who prepare your clothes and your baths will gossip about the marks on _your_ body? Will your advisors see the bruises your neck and the stiffness in your walk and ponder who owns you in secret?" 

"Uhhh ... _unnnhh_ ..." was all Dimitri could say. 

Dedue sank his teeth into Dimitri's skin again, and when he let go Dimitri thought he must be bleeding. Dedue groaned something too quiet for Dimitri to hear over his pounding heart, gave a few shaky thrusts, and stopped moving. Dimitri looked down. Dedue's come was splattered over the sheets and Dimitri's thighs. _Oh._

Dedue sat back with a loud exhale. Dimitri turned and looked at his tired expression, then sat next to him. Dimitri touched his neck. No blood after all. He brushed his fingers through Dedue's hair, which had fallen out of its tie at some point. Dedue leaned over and rested his head on Dimitri's shoulder. 

"Thank you," he said. 

Dimitri put his arms around Dedue. "I'm sorry I said I love you." 

"Why?" asked Dedue. "It is a true statement. I love you as well."

"But ..." He shook his head. "I - we mean different things."

Dedue turned. He stroked Dimitri's cheek, his hand warm and comforting. Dimitri leaned into it. Then Dedue kissed him. First a simple press of their lips, but then Dimitri felt the tip of Dedue's tongue and opened his mouth. Like so many things with Dedue, his exploration of Dimitri's mouth was patient and slow. Dimitri still moaned quietly when Dedue finally pulled back. 

Dedue shook his head. "Have you thought all these years I told you to stop because of disinterest? It wasn't _safe._ "

Everything rapidly recontextualized in Dimitri's mind. Such a physical relationship couldn't have been concealed forever. They would have been found out eventually, and Dedue would have been blamed no matter what Dimitri said. 

The horror that he had casually tried to put Dedue into such danger crashed into him, even if Dedue had been smart enough to avoid it. "I am a terrible fool. I'm sorry I -"

"I will not kiss you again unless you stop apologizing."

Dimitri paused, processed more, before saying, "I wish I had thought through the ramifications of my actions. I wish I had more carefully considered yours. I wish I had understood." They were going to need to have more conversation about this when they were more alert. 

Dedue ran his fingertips over one of the marks he'd left on Dimitri. "We both had many troubles to deal with. And then you moved on, and that was only right. You had other things to be and do."

Dimitri let out a hollow laugh. "I'm not sure I really moved on."

Dedue took one of Dimitri's hands and twined their fingers together. "Then I suppose there is room in this world for two fools."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" cried Flayn, sitting up and clasping her hands together. "There is room in this _bed_ for _three_ fools! I am so very happy. I thought it might have been months before you two spoke of your feelings for one another! And yet here we are on this very first night!" 

Dimitri's smile evaporated at Flayn's gleeful form. "Dedue ... are you truly unable to have children?" he asked, slightly panicked. 

"Yes," said Dedue. Then he took in his wife's obvious delight. "Yes?"

"Yes!" Flayn said. "Do you believe this was a _ruse_? It was not! But neither of you is as subtle as you wish and I am quite pleased that we were able to address multiple problems today! Dedue, please give due consideration to my request that we keep Dimitri." 

"I am not certain we have room for a large pet, my dearest," said Dedue, though he was clearly joking. Presumably. 

"Hmph!" said Flayn, crossing her arms. "But Dimitri, we will see you again tomorrow evening, I assume?"

"... Again?" 

"Well, yes, of course! We cannot know if we will succeed even this moon, much less after one try." Her face was quite serious, even if her tone was light. 

"Oh." Right. Why had he assumed it would be a single night and then never again? "Yes. Please, as often as you need. Or ... want?" 

At this, Dedue kissed Dimitri's neck and Dimitri could _feel_ him smiling. 

Flayn, too, smiled. "Excellent! And ... Dimitri, you will help Dedue as well, I hope. He and I may be limited in our activities for some time. I hope you will assist me in ensuring he is kept satisfied. Dedue has several intriguing techniques I am certain he would be only too happy to show you." 

Dimitri was somehow blushing, which was a pretty trick given the last hour or so. "Of ... of course, Flayn. Whatever you desire; I am here to serve."

Flayn continued. "And it is not yet clear what I will be capable of during my pregnancy. And after the baby is born, I will be out of commission for at least six weeks and likely longer. Your Majesty, I hope you are up to the task. Dedue is an active and healthy man and I would hate for him to be kept wanting." 

Dedue leaned in to Dimitri's ear. "This is her way of saying she expects us to continue having sex." 

"So I gathered." 

"Do not make it sound so plain and ugly!" Flayn crossed her arms and hmmph-ed, the flowers on her bra bouncing slightly. "But ... Dedue is correct. Just remember this is mine for the time being." She reached out and tapped a finger to Dimitri's half-hard cock. 

Dimitri cleared his throat. "Yes ma'am?"

Flayn smirked. Dedue kissed his neck again. 

Dimitri assumed they'd keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> If fics had subtitles, this one would have "The Time Flayn Discovered Compersion."


End file.
